


What's your type?

by Flower___Lady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But nothing too explicit or smut, Cute, Drabble, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower___Lady/pseuds/Flower___Lady
Summary: Hange once has teasingly asked Levi what his type is. Levi did not know. But, finding inspiration here and there, he soon realizes not only that hedoeshave a type indeed, but also that said type is disturbingly similar to a certain person in particular… A person whose name may sound like "Erwin Smith" - but who knows.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 51
Kudos: 289





	1. Clean people

**Author's Note:**

> The last manga chapter and the first episode of the final season of the anime have (deadly) hit me right in the heart. So I am running away from my feelings (and from school essays 😅) dwelling into the past of AOT, that looked kinda happier - at least compared to now. I also miss a lot some long-gone characters, Erwin in particular because, in my humble opinion, he was the most handsome AOT character **ever**. Thus I have decided to dedicate this story to the loving memory of our brave and sexy 13th Survey Corps Commander 😁  
>  Do I ship Erwin and Levi together? Not really, yet this fic came up to my mind… Sorry not sorry, eheh. To be precise, the idea at the base of this story came from that interview where Isayama was asked which is the type of women Levi likes, and Isayama simply replied something like: "Since Levi is short, his type should be tall people"… LOL
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any possible mistake.

«And what’s your type, Levi?»

«Huh?»

Levi has gone to the kitchen to have a late-night cup of tea, not expecting to find a bunch of Survey Corps junior officers there, drinking and chatting. Slightly annoyed by their tipsy laughs, Levi has acknowledged their presence with a quick nod, then he has moved to the stove to put on a kettle, hoping that the water would boil quickly so he could return to the quiet of his own room without having to interact with any of the said officers.

But _of course_ Hange Zoë had to drag him into the conversation.

«And what’s your type, Levi?» she has asked him.

«Huh?» he has replied. He was not paying her enough attention to get what she is talking about.

«Your _type_ », Hange repeats.

«Not _blood_ type», adds Mike, chuckling. «She means how your ideal partner should look like.»

Levi rolls his eyes. Of course this bunch of drunk dorks is talking about trivial stuff…

«For example, I was just saying that my type is tall, muscly men, possibly sporting a beard», explains Nanaba.

«And my is…», starts Hange, but Marlene interrupts her chiming in: « _Commander Shadis!_ ».

All the other officers burst out laughing, while Hange turns crimson red and weakly protests that it’s not true. «Enough!», she finally cuts short, still blushing. «It’s Levi’s turn, now.»

Levi is about to answer her to sod off and leave him alone, that what his type is is something that concerns him only, but suddenly he realizes that he has no idea about what his ideal partner should look like.

Probably because he has always been too much busy saving his own ass – first in the Underground, then in the Survey Corps – to have time to waste in thinking about partners, types, looks and similar stupid stuff. Or probably because he does not really like _people_ in general. He could count the exceptions on one single hand: his mother Kuchel (who’s dead), Furlan and Isabel (who are dead, too), Kenny (at least before he disappeared into thin air), and maybe, _maybe_ , that Erwin Smith (but Levi is not sure about him yet). And he had not even liked them in a _romantic_ way… So, even if he really wanted to describe to Hange his ideal type (and he does not), he really doesn't know where to start.

The water is finally boiling, so he grabs a cup from the sink… But throws it back immediately when he sees that it has some yellowish halos of dirt at the bottom.

And so Levi suddenly realizes that, if one day he will ever find himself wanting to get a partner (which is very unlikely, but who knows), said partner must certainly have an essential characteristic.

«My type is _clean_ people», he states, pouring the water into another, and this time spotless, cup.

«But that’s not even an answer!» protests Marlene. «You’re a clean freak, of course you like-»

But Levi bluntly interrupts her. «And since obviously none of you idiots here belong to said category», he says, scowling at Hange’s greasy hair, Mike’s unshaven face, Marlene’s muddy boots, and Nanaba’s ink-stained shirt, «I think I’ll just head to my bedroom… Enjoy staying here in your own dirt discussing your silly kinks.»

«You little asshole!», yells Mike, but Levi, steaming cup of tea in one hand, is already marching away towards his room, and does not even care to answer him.

While walking down the officers’ dorm corridor, Levi bumps into Erwin Smith, who stops dead in his track and salutes him with a polite: «Levi.»

Levi grunts back something and simply moves past Erwin Smith without bothering to look up at his face. But he casually gets a glimpse of Erwin’s shirt, and it’s not without some satisfaction that he notices that it is immaculate white, and neatly tucked into Erwin’s perfectly-pressed pants.


	2. Blue eyes

«Come on, Ackerman, it's not possible that you don’t have a type!», says Mike.

Levi snorts. He cannot believe that the “what’s your type” discourse is happening again.

He is currently in a bar with Mike, Gelgar, Hange and Dirk, celebrating the latter’s birthday with some friendly drinks. He was enjoying Dirk trying to stop Hange from asking all the bar patrons to sing him “Happy Birthday” out loud, when out of the blue a brunette girl cladded in a very showy red dress has appeared next to their table, and asked Levi if he wanted to buy her a drink.

Levi probably has given her a deadly stare, because the girl quickly backed up and asked Mike instead. Mike gave her a dramatic _sniff_ , laughed and told her: «I’m sorry, hun, but you’re not my type.»

The girl, clearly disappointed, headed to another table, and that was when the _fucking_ “what’s your type” discourse has started again.

«See, that girl is hot and everything… Had I been a thirsty cadet, I would have probably bought her a drink or two indeed», says Mike, giving Levi a _you-know-what-I-mean_ look (Levi does not know what Mike means, by the way). «But I have already had my fair share of ladies, so I know in advance what I like and what I don’t like…», he continues, patting his nose. «And I know that she’s not the kind of girl I usually like: she’s not my type.»

«Well, she was mine», sighs Gelgar, who actually would have bought the girl all the drinks in the world, had she asked him (to his great delusion, she had not).

«But the problem is not your or Mike’s type… It’s _Levi’s_ », states Hange matter-of-factly.

Levi is about to kick Hange’s chair out from under her ass, when a voice coming right from behind him asks: «Mind if I join you?»

«Erwin, finally!» exclaims Gelgar, scooting aside to make space for Erwin Smith, because that’s him indeed.

Erwin grabs a chair and sits between Gelgar and Levi. «Happy birthday, Dirk, and sorry for being so late… I had to finish some paperwork for tomorrow», he apologies.

«The perks of being the fresh new Commander of the Survey Corps!», Dirk teases him, handing him a glass of beer.

Erwin gives him a warm smile. «Thanks, mate!», he exclaims, gratefully grabbing the beer. He takes a few sips, then asks: «So, what were you talking about when I arrived?»

Mike grins: «Levi’s type. He says that he doesn’t have one, but we don’t believe him.»

«Fuck you, Sniffer Dog», Levi snorts under his breath.

Erwin laughs wholeheartedly and then turns to look directly at Levi. «You really don’t have a type, like, not at all…?», he asks with an amused glimmer into his eyes.

His eyes…

Levi of course knows that Erwin’s eyes are blue, but he has never noticed _how blue_ they actually are. They have the very same shade of blue the sky had the first time Levi saw it… It was when Erwin had taken him, Isabel and Furlan away from the Underground. The opportunity to look up and see the sky instead of the dull rock ceiling of the Underground is precisely the reason why Levi had decided to remain in the Survey Corps, after all. Suddenly Levi wonders if he had decided to remain also because of Erwin’s sky-blue eyes…

 _What the fuck_ , he thinks, puzzled and almost disgusted by his own thought.

But maybe he has just found out that he has a soft spot for blue eyes. Because they remind him of the sky, of course, there is no other reason – especially no other Erwin Smith-related reason.

So, he briefly replies to Erwin: «Clean people. Blue eyes.»

«See?», exclaims Mike triumphantly. «I _knew_ that you liked something more than just “clean people”!»


	3. Blond hair

«Levi, your squad is really impressive», says Nanaba. She is sitting in front of him in the mess hall, and they are having dinner after a long day of practicing maneuvers with the newly-created Survey Corps squads: Squad Mike (to which Nanaba belongs), the Fourth Squad (under Four-Eyes’… Ehm, Hange’s leadership), and Levi’s very own Special Operations Squad.

Levi is really satisfied of his team: he has personally selected every single member of it, and Oluo, Gunther, Petra and Eld are really in a league of their own.

So he feels rather proud at Nanaba’s compliment. He is about to state that _obviously_ his squad is impressive – it’s Squad _Levi_ , after all – but Mike, who is sitting next to Nanaba, speaks first: «Especially that Petra girl… She looks cute and sweet, but she’s _lethal._ »

«I know. I have chosen her myself», replies Levi matter-of-factly.

«I _see_ », says Mike, looking at Levi with an amused little smile on his face.

Levi thinks that Mike’s smile promises nothing good, so he hastily asks: «You see _what_?»

«Isn’t it obvious?», asks back Mike. «Petra is a great soldier…», he starts.

«And I know that she’s _clean_ indeed», adds Nanaba.

 _What the fuck are these two jerks trying to say?_ , Levi thinks.

«Well, she may not have blue eyes, but she’s rather pretty, isn’t she?», grins Mike, with his signature _you-know-what-I-mean_ expression.

And Levi suddenly knows what Mike and Nanaba mean. «You are a pair of assholes», he snorts, shaking his head.

«Oh, come on, Levi, we are just trying to help you!», laughs Nanaba. «You may not have a clear idea about what your type is, but Petra is definitely worth a try, don’t you think?», she asks, winking.

No, Levi does not think.

He grabs Nanaba’s and Mike’s cups and throws the content (just plain water, unfortunately) at their faces. «First of all», he hisses, «you should _definitely_ stop worrying about my type and mind your own fucking business. Second», he continues, «just so you know: I did choose my squad members because of their housekeeping and fighting skills, _not_ because of how _fuckable_ they are.»

Nanaba and Mike both turn crimson red. Mike mumbles: «I don’t understand what you…», but Nanaba interrupts him with an embarrassed giggle: «Come on, Mikey, it’s pointless to pretend with Levi», she says, taking Mike’s hand into her own.

Mike, still red, shrugs. «Well… You’re right, sweetie», he says to Nanaba, then he turns to Levi: «But I want to clarify that I have chosen her to be part of my squad for the sole reason that we have always had a great chemistry on the battlefield», he asserts.

«It’s nobody's fault if we have the very same chemistry in the bedroom», adds Nanaba smirking.

«You’re _repulsive_ », snorts Levi.

«You would not say that, had you found _your_ type», says Mike.

Levi is about to throw also his soup at Mike’s face for good measure, when he suddenly spots Erwin Smith entering the mess hall. Levi has noticed him immediately because Erwin’s blond hair is shining like gold in the warm light of the torches… Levi feels the sudden impulse of rushing to Erwin’s side to ruffle his hair, just to see the light playing upon it, to catch all the shades of gold and sunlight and honey of it…

_And where the hell does this absurd idea come from?_

Levi looks into his glass and wonders if he had poured himself vodka instead of water. Yeah, probably he has.

Yet, he realizes he has actually found out a new feature of “his type”, after all: blond hair. «My type should have blond hair», he mutters, more to himself than to anyone else.

Nanaba hears him nevertheless. «Oh, mine too», she exclaims, ruffling Mike’s hair.

«And also mine!», replies Mike, tucking a loose strand of Nanaba’s hair behind her ear.

«Stop before I throw up», Levi orders, a disgusted look on his face.

And anyway the shade of blond of Nanaba’s hair is not the shade he likes. Neither Mike’s is.

Not at all.

While Erwin's shade...

Well.

_Well._

***

«HOLY MOLY!»

«Mike! What's going on?!»

«I knew that Levi's type reminded me of someone…»

«You woke me up for this?!»

«I have finally realized _who_!»

«Honey, it's pretty obvious… Clean, blue eyes, blond hair: it must be E-»

«ELD!»

«…Eld's eyes are _brown_ , Mikey.»

«Oh.»

«Can we go back to sleep, now?»

«Yeah. 'Night, Nanaba.»

«Goodnight.»

«…But I _know_ that Levi's type reminds me of someone.»

«I said GOODNIGHT!»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh yes, I HAD to add a little post-credits scene 😜


	4. Tall

Levi goes into the kitchen to prepare the umpteenth cup of tea of the day. He is probably drinking too much tea lately, but he really needs it. The last days has been quite stressful for him, and for the whole Survey Corps: first the Colossal Titan appearing right outside Wall Rose, then the battle of Trost, then that cadet Eren Yeager being able to transform into a titan… And, last but not least, finding out that Erwin has decided to put the said Eren Yeager into Levi’s squad.

Levi has no intention at all to give some special treatment to this odd brat only because he is a titan-shifter or whatever Hange calls him. All the actual members of Squad Levi had to prove their value in housekeeping before effectively joining the team, and Eren is not different.

At least the titan-weirdo rookie has proven to be pretty good in domestic chores. Levi inspects the kitchen surfaces, the sink, and the plates on the drying board, and he notices with satisfaction that they are spotless clean.

So he fetches the kettle, pours water into it, and puts it on the stove, then he opens the cupboard to get his tea pack…

And with great disappointment he sees that it is not there. Actually, the whole cupboard contents are not where they are supposed to be: the pans are in the place of the cutting boards, that are in the place of the porridge bowls, that are in the place of the beer mugs, that are in place of Levi’s precious tea pack. That Eren freak has made a real mess.

«Yeager! You stupid moron!» Levi hisses, slamming the cupboard close, and opening every cabinet and drawer in search of the tea.

But the tea pack is nowhere to be found… Until Levi rolls his eyes in a gesture of utter disappointment, and, doing so, spots the missing tea pack: it’s on the top shelf of the storeroom.

«Yeager! You FUCKING stupid moron!», Levi repeats, kicking a chair in blind anger. Only a dumbass rookie like Eren could think of putting Captain Levi’s precious tea pack on the highest shelf ever, ignoring the fact that Captain Levi himself would not be able to reach it unless climbing like a stupid monkey on the shelves. And of course Levi has no intention _at all_ to climb like a stupid monkey on the shelves.

He is thinking about going to get a ladder somewhere, when suddenly Erwin Smith marches into the kitchen.

«Good afternoon, Levi», Erwin salutes, then he heads to the sink and splashes some fresh water on his face. «All the paperwork regarding Eren’s trial is killing me», he states. «Aaaah, also my back is killing me», he adds, stretching his arms up.

Levi suddenly has an idea. He stares at Erwin.

«What?», Erwin asks, puzzled by Levi’s weird expression. «Why are you looking at me like that?»

«Do you know why _the hell_ has that idiot that answers to the idiot name of Eren Yeager placed my tea up there?», Levi grunts, pointing at the tea pack.

Erwin looks up at the top shelf, then back at Levi’s very angry face, and then at the kettle whistling on the stove. «Oooh. I got it», he says, smirking. He goes to the shelves and, standing on the tips of his toes and stretching again his arms out, manages to grasp the tea pack. He hands it to Levi, who eagerly takes it and finally pours his much-coveted cup of tea. Then he pours a second cup and hands it to Erwin, as a thank you gesture. They both sit down at the kitchen table. In doing so, one of Erwin’s long legs inadvertently hits Levi’s calf.

«Sorry», mutters Erwin, pushing his chair back.

Actually, Erwin’s legs are still between Levi’s, and his knee is brushing against Levi’s thigh, but Levi does not mind. He has just realized that his ideal type should be tall, too. Not too much tall, maybe, but… Let’s say that Erwin Smith-tall should be just perfect.

Otherwise fetching tea packs from the top shelf would be impossible.

«You are staring at me again», says Erwin, snapping Levi out of his thoughts. «Do you need something else?»

Levi shakes his head. He takes another sip of tea, then he simply says: «Tall.»

«What?»

«My type: clean people, blue eyes, blond hair… Tall.»

Erwin frowns and leans on the table, so that his face is only a few inches from Levi's. He starts to say: «It’s that a general type, or are you talking about…», but he is interrupted by Hange suddenly appearing at the kitchen door. «Ah! So you _have_ a type, Levi, after all!», she exclaims grinning _(and winking at Erwin…?)_.

Levi is about to smack her on the head with the kettle, but she is followed by Eren Yeager, so he decides that first it's better to smack the kettle on the brat's head because of the misplaced tea pack.


	5. Amazing eyebrows

It’s well past midnight, but Levi, as usual, is still awake. He is returning from a short walk in the courtyard, when he passes in front of the archive room and sees that the lamp there is still on. He snorts: probably those dumb new recruits have forgot to turn it off, wasting tons of expensive lamp oil. God only knows what other chaos they have left behind…

Sighing, Levi steps into the archive, that is messy indeed: the table is covered with scattered papers and piles over piles of books, while a toppled ink bottle is dripping on the floor.

«What the _hell_ », he grunts. Tomorrow he will make the new brats tidy up everything until the archive is spotless clean, but in the meantime he cannot let that ink bottle make any more stains on the floor. So he walks towards the table…

And notices that, hidden by a particularly high stack of books, there’s one of the rookies, sitting… Rather, _collapsed_ with his head on the table and the pen still in his hand, snoring lightly. It’s the blond nerdy one, Whatever-His-Name-Is Arlert.

Levi is about to kick the rookie’s chair out from under his ass, when he suddenly notices, beneath Arlert’s hand, a paper covered in Erwin’s handwriting. Levi would have dismissed it as an old mission report, were it not for some words that catch his attention: “wedding”, “heartbroken”, “marry him instead of me”…

Levi is dumbfounded, so he bends down to better inspect the paper. From what he can see, he concludes that it’s probably a page torn off some kind of diary… Well, _Erwin Smith's_ diary.

He is again about to kick the rookie’s chair out from under his ass, and to scold him for snooping into obviously _private_ stuff, but…

He is rather curious.

(At least, he _thinks_ that the sudden sting he is feeling right now in his heart is curiosity.)

So he starts to read the page, or rather what he can glimpse between Arlert’s fingers: “Today I hav… the news of Marie… wedding… I have felt heartbroken because to… my heart shivers… miss her deepl… I asked her to marry m…ut… has married him instead of me… Now h… her husband, Nile Dok.”

Levi now is even more dumbfounded (and the sting he feels in his heart gets even more _stinging_ ).

Who's that Marie girl? Was she Erwin’s... _Type_? Was she _so much_ his type that he had actually _proposed_ to her?

And what’s wrong with Erwin wanting to get married? Why does Levi feels so upset about it?

But most important: _how could have Marie chosen to marry Nile Dok instead of Erwin Smith?!_

Levi might not know what his own type is, but he’s sure that Nile Dok is _nobody's_ type.

Nile Dok is… A _prick_. A prick with a _shitty_ goatee.

While Erwin always wears crisp white shirts and perfectly-pressed pants, and has sky-blue eyes and neatly-parted blond hair, and he’s also tall, and _hot_ , and…

_Levi, PLEASE, erase and rewind._

And he’s also tall, and he… Mmm…

Oh!

He has amazing eyebrows.

Yes.

Definitely.

 _Eyebrows_.

That’s the word Levi was looking for, not “hot”. (And what does _hot_ mean, anyway, when you daily end up covered in steaming titan blood.)

The stinging in his heart is now too much intense to remain there still, so Levi marches out of the archive, heads to Erwin’s room, and bangs hard on the door.

Erwin opens the door, a puzzled look on his tired face. «Levi, what…», he starts to ask, but Levi interrupts him: «That Marie lady was not worth you!», he proclaims.

«What are you…», mutters Erwin scratching his head.

«Dumping your ass for _Nile Dok_? That’s _bullshit!_ No one with some properly-working brain cells would have traded your amazing eyebrows for Nile Dok’s shitty goatee», Levi continues passionately.

Then he suddenly stops, because Erwin is looking at him with a weird expression on his face.

«Levi, I don’t know how you have found out about that old story…», Erwin finally says. «But… You really think that my eyebrows are _amazing_?»

Levi, who was not expecting such a question, hastily replies: «Clean people, blue eyes, blond hair, tall… _Amazing eyebrows_. That’s my type. If Marie’s type instead is Nile Dok, well, I’m _sorry_ for her.»

Erwin still has a weird expression. «Actually, it was the other way round: _I_ left Marie... Rather, "dumped her ass", as you phrased it», he says.

The sting in Levi’s heart suddenly disappears.

But now he feels rather stupid: has he _really_ disturbed _Erwin Smith_ – the Survey Corps Commander – in the middle of the night because of some clearly misunderstood words he has just glimpsed on a piece of paper torn from Erwin’s old diary…? _Goddamit, Arlert, you and your snooping ass…_

Erwin speaks again, stopping Levi’s stream of thoughts: «You owe me an explanation for bothering me at this hour of the night, especially if it's only because you are upset by that old story», he says sternly. Then he makes an amused half smile and gestures to his room: «Why don’t you come in-»

But Levi interrupts him: «Arlert. I have to go give Arlert a proper punishment for having left the archive light on.» Then he marches down the corridor, quickly putting as much distance as possible between himself and Erwin Smith (and his eyebrows).

Levi has to tell Mike and Hange that he has just added “amazing eyebrows” to his “what’s my type” list…

Mmm, better not: he has already made enough a fool of himself, tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Nile, I don't actually think you're such a prick. It's just _poetic license_.


	6. Any progress...?

«So, any progress in finding out what your type is?», Hange asks, finally breaking a silence that was lasting too many minutes.

Levi snorts. «Today has been the _crappier_ day in the history of crappy days, and you are still thinking about that stupid “what’s your type” thing?», he bitterly asks back.

Levi and Hange are sitting on the roof of Stohess barracks, trying to process the whole Female Titan ( _Bitch_ Titan, Levi calls her) mess with the help of a bottle of wine.

But clearly Hange is not processing it correctly, since she is talking about trivial stuff when just a couple of hours before an actual _carnage_ had taken place in Stohess.

«I _know_ that today has been horrible, that's why I was just trying to change the subject» she says, sighing. She takes a few gulps of wine, then she hands the bottle to Levi (who gratefully grabs it). «It's only that… They were good old times, when our biggest problem was finding out what your type is, and not who are the titan-shifters hidden among us, you know?», Hange goes on explaining, her eyes suddenly full of sorrow.

Levi is about to reply that titans were a problem also back then, but… Yeah, he _knows_.

In just a couple of days he has lost his cherished squad, got a rather annoying injury to his leg, almost let Eren being kidnapped, got scolded by Mikasa Ackerman because of that, witnessed to half Stohess District being stomped to the ground, got a major scare when Erwin risked to be processed as a traitor, had to take Eren out of his suddenly-crystallizing titan… And all because of that _hellcat_ of Annie Leonhart, a girl even _shorter_ than Levi himself.

Now it's Levi's turn to sigh. Indeed trivial things seemed bigger problems before… He wonders how it could have been possible that less than one week ago he almost went _apeshit_ over finding out that Erwin back during his trainee days used to bang a certain Marie lady (who nowadays is banging Nile Dork – ehm, _Dok_ ).

Well, actually Levi still feels kinda _weird_ about that whole thing, but the last few days have made him realize once more that he does not really care about the past, because the only thing that truly matters is the present.

Of course as long as Erwin Smith (but not Marie, and neither Nile, _please_ ) is still part of Levi’s own present.

_Wait, what._

Levi shakes his head to make the last thought disappear (even if he is getting pretty used to such ideas popping into his mind every now and then), and he turns to look at Hange’s sad face. Most of the time he is annoyed as hell by her usual over-enthusiastic demeanor, but seeing her looking so miserable bothers him even more.

_Trying to change the subject, has she said…?_

Levi takes a couple of long sips from the bottle, then he says: «Clean people.»

Hange looks at him with a grateful half smile, so Levi continues: «Blond hair, blue eyes-»

«And tall, yeah, I know it», Hange chimes in. «I was wondering if you have added anything new recently.»

Levi drinks again, takes a deep breath, and, knowing that he’s going to regret immediately what he’s about to say, adds: «Eyebrows. My type should have also… Amazing eyebrows.»

«Oh, this is _new_ , indeed!» Hange exclaims. «And when… Rather, _how_ did you find out?», she asks with a funny look on her face.

 _Goddammit Levi, you knew you were going to say too much_ , Levi thinks, worried by Hange's expression. Just as with Mike’s _you-know-what-I-mean_ look, Levi has the feeling that Hange’s little smile and amused eyes promise nothing good.

So probably the best answer to Hange's question is to knock her out by hitting her on the forehead with the wine bottle.

Mmm, better not: tomorrow Hange has to conduct some experiments on Annie Leonhart’s crystal to try to get as much information as possible from that sneaky bitch, so causing her a slight concussion is not the best solution (for mankind, at least).

Instead, Levi simply shrugs and proceeds to chug down all the wine remained in the bottle.

«Something else?», asks again Hange, still grinning smugly.

Levi shakes his head.

«Mmm… What about _clever_?»

Levi rolls his eyes. «That’s obvious, no one likes dumb people.»

Hange continues: «Well then, let’s say… Resolute? Determined? Calculating? Calm and collected? With high cheekbones? A slightly bumped nose? Parted ha-»

Levi brusquely interrupts her: «Are you just listing shit randomly, or are you talking about someone in particular?»

«I don't know», she replies, sounding particularly cheeky. «Are _you_?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this as a brief recap before the grand finale 😉


	7. One or two arms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title itself is pretty much a spoiler, but just in case: brace yourselves, there's gonna be angst…

«Erwin, if this was a stupid plan to make me understand what... Rather, _who_ my type is, well… It worked. But you are an _idiot_ », Levi says.

Erwin does not answer, nor move.

Levi sighs. He looks at Erwin, who's lying on the bed motionless: his face is white as snow, and the skin seems overly-stretched over his cheekbones. His left arm is abandoned on the covers, while where the right arm was supposed to be, there’s only a stump wrapped up in a blood-stained bandage.

Levi feels his jaw starting to shake. He tries to take a couple of deep breaths, but his chest is heavy as hell. He tries to swallow down the lump he feels in his throat, but his mouth is dry.

The last days have been a whirlwind of shitty situations upon shitty situations: titans hidden into Wall Sheena, titans appearing out of the blue in Wall Rose, titan-shifters among the Survey Corps trying once again to kidnap Eren, titans eating Mike and Nanaba and Gelgar… Titans _almost_ eating Erwin.

Erwin has managed to make it back into the Walls alive, but he is deeply injured, and the doctor said that there’s a high chance of him not surviving the night.

Levi’s jaw shakes again.

He has just called Erwin an idiot, but he knows that the only idiot here is himself. It had been necessary knowing that Erwin a lifetime ago was this close to get married for Levi to hint that Erwin _may_ be his type… But only when he has learnt that Erwin could not make it to the next day, Levi has recognized that Erwin _is_ his type.

He has always been.

Realizing this has made him understand all the teasing he got from Mike (Levi won’t say it out loud, but he misses him), and also from Hange, Dirk, Marlene, and all the others… Everyone knew _precisely_ who Levi’s type was, but him. Had he not been so _idiot_ …

A single sob escapes from Levi’s clenched jaw.

Now it’s probably too late to tell Erwin how he feels about him… But, even if Erwin can not hear him, Levi has to tell him anyway. «Shit, Erwin, how the hell did I never realize that what I was describing was not a generic type, but it was _you_?», Levi sighs.

«Clean people», he starts to list, taking Erwin’s cold hand between his owns and squeezing it. Erwin’s hand is big and coarse, and the fingers are calloused, yet the nails are neatly cut short, and there’s no trace of mud nor blood underneath them.

«Blue eyes», Levi continues, lightly touching Erwin’s face. Erwin’s eyes are shut, and rounded by deep, dark circles, but Levi knows that underneath the closed eyelids there is the most mesmerizing sky-blue shade he has ever seen.

«Blond hair», and Levi runs his fingers through Erwin’s hair. In the dim moonlight coming from the open window, the usual golden gleam of Erwin’s hair has platinum and silver shades, but it’s still beautiful.

«Tall», and Levi smiles at Erwin’s toes poking out at the end of the hospital bed, that is a little too short for him.

«Amazing eyebrows», and Levi passes his index over Erwin’s perennially-frowning eyebrows.

«That’s my type», he says, taking again Erwin’s hand.

Erwin again does not flinch.

Levi exhales loudly, then he starts all over: «Clean people. Blue eyes. Blond hair…»

When the light of the day breaks into Erwin’s room, Levi is still muttering: «Blond hair. Tall…»

His voice has lowered to a whisper, but he has not interrupted his litany, and he has not let go of Erwin’s hand.

«Amazing eyebrows. That’s m-», and he stops, because he suddenly feels Erwin’s hand twitching into his own.

Levi stays silent for a couple of seconds, but Erwin remains motionless. So Levi sighs, thinking that he has imagined everything, and he starts to repeat once again: «That’s my ty-»

When Erwin’s hand moves again: this time Levi is sure about it. He looks at Erwin’s face and sees that it’s slightly less white, now, and also his breath sounds steadier. So Levi tightens his hold on Erwin’s hand…

And Erwin weakly squeezes back! Then he opens his mouth and whispers shakily: «Le… vi…»

«Erwin…?», Levi immediately replies. He feels like his heart is about to explode and tears start to run down his cheeks. «Erwin!»

With great effort, Erwin slowly opens his eyes and looks at Levi. Then he opens his mouth again, and Levi bends down so Erwin can speak directly into his ear: «Does… your type… have… one… or two arms?»

For few seconds Levi, taken aback, remains frozen in his spot, then he bursts out laughing (but it sounds more like a row of sobs). «One arm… One arm is fine, for fuck's sake», he finally manages to say, squeezing Erwin’s hand again and again.

«Good», whispers back Erwin, giving Levi a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …but not too much angst, don't worry! 😉


	8. You are my type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the last chapter of this fic on the day of Levi's birthday? HELL YES! 🥳

«Say it again.»

«No.»

Levi and Erwin are lying in bed, their legs tangled, and Erwin with his head on Levi’s chest. It’s the quiet hour that precedes dawn, and soon they will have to get up: Levi is going to have a training session with the brats… Ehm, his brand new Special Operations Squad, while Erwin is heading back to the headquarters for one of his boring meetings with the whole Commandership extravaganza ( _Nile Dok_ included, ugh).

Things are still crappy out there: knowing that all titans are actually transformed humans has been a heavy hit, the Military Police still buggers the Survey Corps on a daily basis, and the escape of Reiner Braun, Bertholt Hoover and Ymir Whatever-Her-Surname-Is is a very big pain in the ass…

But Levi does not want to think about these things, now.

As trivial as it may look, the only problem he wants to address at the moment is Erwin: though he is still recovering from the injury, he is acting like an annoying little scamp. «Please…», he is begging Levi.

«No. I’m on a strike», Levi replies.

«I am your _Commander_ -», says Erwin, but Levi interrupts him grunting: «Commander _my ass_.»

Erwin laughs and continues: «-and I _command_ you to say it again.»

Levi snorts and rolls his eyes, but he cannot hold back a smile. For the umpteenth time, he starts again: «Clean people. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Ta-», and he stops, because Erwin has started to kiss him on the neck, and Levi suddenly feels speechless. He takes a deep breath and continues: «Tall. Amazing eyeb… Eyebrows.» He feels again the words dying in his throat, because Erwin’s hand is moving slowly down his chest.

«Go on», orders Erwin, so Levi speaks again: «One arm. And…», but he has to stop one more time.

Erwin chuckles against Levi’s neck, and says: «And…?»

Levi feels his cheeks turning red, so he throws an arm over his face, hiding it in the crook of his elbow.

«And?», repeats Erwin, playfully poking Levi in the ribs.

Levi mutters something.

Erwin chuckles again. «I haven’t heard you», he says, grinning.

Levi inhales loudly and finally says: «And _great in bed_.»

Erwin laughs heartily and states with ill-concealed satisfaction: «Ah, my best feature!», then he collapses on the mattress next to Levi.

Levi peers at Erwin from under his elbow. Erwin is lying with his arm folded behind his head and his eyes closed. He still looks a little pale and weary because of the injury, his hair is messy, and there's a hint of stubble on his cheeks… But he is handsome nevertheless, especially with that small, contented smile that is twisting his lips at the moment.

Levi thinks that Erwin’s smile should be added to his personal "what's my type" list. And there are also other things that should be added: Erwin’s nose, for example, and cheekbones, and lips, and chin, and hand and fingers, and his toned abs and his great ass, and the sound of his voice, and the fact that he’s resolute and dedicated but kind and caring at the same time, and that he always puts on the left boot first and then the right, and the way he whispers Levi's name into his ear when they are making love, and that he snores when he sleeps on the back but not when he sleeps on the side, and…

And many more Erwin Smith-related things Levi has yet to discover.

He will tell them all to Erwin, soon.

But before he wants to know something. «Erwin», he says, turning to his side to look directly at him. «What’s _your_ type?»

«What's my…?», asks back Erwin, lazily opening his eyes.

«Your type. Not _blood_ type, of course», Levi explains, sneering.

Erwin too turns to his side, so he’s looking back at Levi, and replies matter-of-factly: «You. You are my type, Levi.»

Then he rolls closer to Levi and he's about to kiss him on the mouth, but Levi stops him by putting his hand on Erwin's lips.

«But that's not even an answer», he protests. «I want a proper list, too.»

Erwin giggles. «Okay, okay, as you want!», he exclaims. «As first thing I'll say that my type should be… Mmm… Oh, my type should be someone who _gasps_ when during sex I do my special tongue trick», he says with a smug look on his face.

Levi feels once more his cheeks turning crimson red, and he's about to cover again his face with his arm, but Erwin catches him by the wrist before he can do so.

«I'm pretty much sure _you_ gasp when I do it, but what if we check it now, just to be sure…?», Erwin asks teasingly, looking at Levi in the eyes. «Or are you on a strike also about this?»

«…No, I'm not.»

« _Great_ », states Erwin, then he proceeds to finally kiss Levi on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand yes, the story is over!  
>  I hope you liked reading this fic as much as I had fun writing it 😉  
>  A massive THANK YOU to all the people who have been sticking around through all the chapters, especially to who has left kudos/comments! 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinion on this story, please: KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS SINCERELY APPRECIATED!


End file.
